The present invention is directed to a branch element for distributing light from an incoming light waveguide to outgoing light waveguides and the method of manufacturing the element.
For optical communication transmissions, which utilize light waveguides, in addition to the light waveguides and the active components such as for example transmitters and receivers, diverse passive elements are required. Thus, it is often necessary to distribute the optical signal to various receivers and as a consequence a branch element is required.